One Moment
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Annabeth coping with Percy's disappearance to Camp Jupiter. Her life and times during those eight months
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! This oneshot is primarily about Percy/Jason's disappearance, although I might throw in some other stuff too. Did anyone think it was weird how in reality, if Percy went missing for 8 months, but if you count it out, he really would have gone missing in October, not December. Food for thought. Let me know what you think :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…**

**Thalia: like me**

**Annabeth: or me**

**Percy: Oh! Me neither!**

**Annabeth: Either. Me either**

**Percy: like your so much better**

**Thalia: of course she is. She's**_** Annabeth Chase**_** and your girlfriend, kelp face. Watch it**

**Alyssa: lol**

**-Silence Nevermore-**

-One minute-

As soon as I woke up that morning, I knew something was wrong. Most of the camp was surrounded around one cabin; one very particular cabin that held our leader.

_His_ cabin.

I pushed back the crowd and strained my eyes for anything out of the ordinary. Messy, check. Clothes all over the place, check. Percy, yes… wait no! No, no, NO! Gone? What no, not missing! Oh, Seaweed Brain, where are you?

-One hour-

I was freaking out, to say the very least. He couldn't have just _disappeared_ I reasoned with myself. He was here somewhere, missing was an unacceptable answer that I refused to believe. Chiron tried to comfort me, but even he couldn't mend the burning hole that at one point had been my heart. One that Percy tried so hard to fill.

-One day-

Everyone wanted to help, begged me to let them help me. But I refused. I didn't need to be helped, I just needed that crazy smile that I loved so much. All I really wanted for him to hold me in his arms, brush away my tears, and say that everything will be alright.

The second my mom found out, she came to me. All she did was smooth back my hair and listen, which was just the right medicine for a broken heart.

-Three days-

When I got a dream from Hera, I realized for the first time that my worst nightmare was becoming reality. The next Great Prophesy wasn't happening in seventy years, it was happening now.

Starting with us

So I prepared my gear and picked a partner, Butch, in a matter of minutes. Why him? Well, he was as un-Percy like as possible, which kept the hurt at bay.

When we reached the Grand Canyon, I couldn't help think that Percy, Thalia, Grover and Zoe were here. Maybe a bit upstream, but here none the less, three years ago. Almost on the dot,

Coming to rescue me.

I chocked back a sob and glanced over at my companion. He looked at me in sympathy but didn't say anything, which I appreciated. The last thing anyone needed was a sob story. Butch had only met Percy once, a couple days after the Titan War. But Butch was as determined as I was to rescue our dear leader.

When we rescued Jason, Leo and Piper, I was so confused that I wanted to cry. Sure, all demigods deserved rescuing. I would have happily done it if a certain imbecile named Hera hadn't made me a promise. One that she didn't fulfill, may I add.

-One Month-

Life had become a cycle; and time seemed to scream to a stop. The days passed by like years, and any lead I got, I followed it full out. I didn't leave my cabin except for the necessities, and when I did, it was usually with my invisibility hat. Percy's cabin had become my sanctuary, a quiet place to sit and remember. I would sit on his bed and stare at his ceiling, not saying a word. At least, I didn't think so. Who knows, I've been everything from angry to zealous in that cabin. Sometimes, the select few I allowed in would sit with me, listening and helping me cope. But there really wasn't anything they could do; unless they could relive the past.

-Three Months-

Christmas was horrendous.

Together, Percy and I were going to go for Christmas dinner at our parent's houses. Not to mention actually announce that we were dating. Because I couldn't bring myself to do this alone, I was going to sit at my cabin and cry all night. But a certain Oracle wasn't going to let that happen, so we girls had a sleepover at Mrs. Blofis's house on Christmas Eve.

I have to admit, we had a good time. Telling old stories and laughing until we couldn't breathe. Sally pampered us; she gave everyone a gift and did our nails. Percy is so lucky, to have a parent like this. Hopefully someday, she'll be my mother too.

Whoa, simmer down there; I told my subconscious. We just started dating, don't think about the impossible.

"What was that?" Thalia asked, her mouth full of whipping cream

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, didn't realize I was talking out loud. Annoying how that works." I said with a smile. One that only a laughing hunter smothered in cake can bring out of me.

"Okay, spilling time." Juniper smiled "what _were_ you thinking when you murmured a wedding?"

I blushed deep red and fiddled with my hair

"_ANNABETH_! You heard the tree!" Clarisse yelled

"Bush!" Juniper cried "how hard is that to remember?"

"And still sits the blond knockout, fixing her oh so carefully constructed hairdo blushing her way into next week" Rachel said

"Who said anything about a wedding? I said_ webbing_, you know, like on ducks and stuff"

"Whenever someone says anything with a _and stuff_ I know for sure their lying" Sally pointed out. "Percy did it enough for me to learn"

Everyone laughed, and if it was possible to blush further, I did.

"Even if I did mention a wedding, what would it matter to you? I'm a _girl_ for Zeus' sake! Dreaming is allowed." I shot back

"But _whose_ wedding are we talking about? Yours?" Thalia questioned with a smirk

"Even if it was, what does it matter? It's not like we'll live long enough to get there, anyway. So, I may as well dream while I still can"

"But it's a start! You and Percy are _perfect_ for each other! You should dream! Don't listen to them Annabeth" Katie said encouragingly.

Should I?

-Six months-

I am losing it.

Schoolwork and Olympus is just getting in the way. Where I really should be is looking near and far for him.

And yet here I am, holding a pencil and wondering why in Hades I need to know about Polynomials when a life is at stake.

_You're doing all you can. Don't worry my daughter _a voice whispered, a very particular voice

"Mother!" I yelled. Apparently out loud too, because now I'm in the hallway.

Again.

Oh well, more time to think

Back at camp, The _Argo II_ is close to being completed. I had visited on the weekend, updating everyone with no real news. But I had to try, I was leader now, it was my duty to not cause a problem.

-Eight months- (Part one)

A long time ago, Nico had taught me how to contact people in their dreams. Unfortunately, it hasn't been working for a month. (thanks Zeus) Even now, the quality is still low and hard to use. With the help of the Morpheus kids, Grover and I got a simple contact going. Hopefully a certain green-eyed wonder would get a message tonight.

We opened the portal in the middle of the green, so that everyone could see if it really worked. After a couple seconds/minutes/hours, Leo finally got it to open.

"It won't last long" he warned "maybe a minute or so. Do you remember what to say?"

I nodded. Grover and I had rehearsed a million times. Together, we were the closest people to Percy. _We_ would be the people he recognized if he did lose his memory.

Unfortunately, the screen kept on shifting back, and in no time, Grover and I were sprinting to keep up.

"I don't have any spare change" my lover said, with an almost defiant look on his face

"What?" Grover said "No, Percy. It's me, Grover! Stay put! Were on our way to find you!"

I knew that Grover said more, but I didn't concentrate on the words. Rather that confused face that I loved so much

Grover stopped beside me and gestured that it was my turn. This was it…

"Thank the gods!" I cried "For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you alright?" I could've broken down and told him everything but hey, I was flustered

"Are you real?" he asked, with genuine concern. I could've sworn I heard a shade of fear in his voice. I could see that the connection was fading, so I made it quick

"Stay put! It'll be easier for Tyson to find you! Stay where you are!" I stifled back a sob and came to a stop right in front of the Hera cabin. How ironic. Percy's image faded, leaving me alone with a camp to face. Crying wasn't acceptable.

Chiron came up beside me.

"At least we know he's alright" he said, passing me a tissue

I nodded and turned around

"Back to your activities guys, it'll be alright. He'll come back. I… I promise"

The campers left the field, grumbling and sneaking glances back at my teary eyes.

But the head councillors stayed behind

"Well that went well" Conner said, spinning a yo-yo in his fingers

"Conner, don't be rude. And for the record, it could've gone a lot worse. At least he remembers her" Piper scowled at the Hermes twins, forcing them to step back or get skewered by her dagger

I nodded, but didn't really listen. I couldn't stand not knowing,

-Eight months- (Part two)

There I was, sitting in my cabin, waiting for an Iris Message from Thalia and the Hunters, when a connection half-formed in front of me. What I saw was bizarre. Some sort of health food store with three people staring intently at the screen. One was a petite girl with corkscrew curls and golden brown eyes. The second was a young college aged woman wearing an electric yellow shirt. The third was a guy with dark black hair and green eyes; very familiar green eyes. He stared nervously at the screen, flipping his weapon from sword to pen form every few seconds. The lady looked sadly at the screen then cut the connection leaving me wondering if he really was there. If so, he was alright, but it could also be a trick; a deception of Gaia to break me.

Within a few minutes, Thalia's call came through. She reported that no new news had come her way but she might have a new lead soon.

"Which is what?" I asked, fiddling with my phone, shirt or hair; whatever got in the way.

"Some of my hunters saw three demigods off the coast of San Francisco, close to your dad's house. On a little dingy, apparently. We've been combing the area, Annabeth, but nothing yet." She zipped up her coat farther

"If we get any news, you'll be the first to know. I promise. Send my news to Chiron, will you? Maybe he knows."

"Bye Thalia" with that, I shut off the connection.

-Eight months- (Part three)

At two in the morning one June night, my phone rang, waking the entire cabin.

"ANNABETH! It's me, Sally. I just got a call from…"

I dropped the phone

"Annabeth, _what_ is it?" Malcolm asked, whiping the sleep out of his eyes. They should be used to my random outbreaks by now. Like, honestly.

"I… I. Call, Sally; Sally Blofis. Percy, oh Percy!

The Athena kids all stared at me, standing around in pajamas. I bent down and picked up the phone.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Sally asked, concerned

"Yes." I'm only capable of one word answers

"Percy called me! Just now! Left a message, but he's alive! Got put to sleep by Hera for a while, and is on a quest. But he's alright! It won't be long now dear!"

I started screaming, threw the phone at someone, and ran to the Big House.

"CHIRON!" I yelled at his door

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" he said appearing in the doorway with an interesting hairdo. Huh, Percy was right; tail curlers indeed.

"Annabeth?" he put his hands on my shoulders "Are you alright?"

"Better than alright, apparently. I have never seen her run quite so fast; much less than scream like an Aphrodite. "A sleepy Oracle said, appearing out of the shadows. Suddenly there was a crowd in the Big House

"Percy! He's ok!" I yelled "On a quest! Oh, gods, he's ok!"

Everyone exploded into cheering, succeeding in waking the rest of the camp.

But it didn't matter; I would have my Percy back.

**Man that was long. A fun image though, who wouldn't want Thalia covered in whipping cream? No? Oh well, I tried.**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Remember Me?

Hey.

_{Do you remember me?}_

ANNABETH .

_Your… _

_Rescuer/trainer/teacher/dance-partner/friend/best friend/girlfriend?_

It's just me, Seaweed Brain.

**I never forgot you. **

Never can,

I 

**S**

**U**

**P**

**P**

**O**

**S**

**E.**

{_Why did you take him from me?}_

He promised me _forever._

(I miss you.)

**I dream about you every night.**

Dying.

F**I**g**H**t**I**n**G**

_~Sleeping soundly~_

Some, girl.

_{She's there too.}_

You wouldn't do that to me.

RIGHT?

And then you're

**AWAKE.**

{_And you're fighting for your lives together.}_

Keep safe, love.

_Don't lose yourself on the way back._

'Cause I suppose I'll always be waiting.

I love you.

_That's right._

**LOVE.**

_I never did say that, did I? _

{_She can't love you like I can, Percy William Jackson}_

**BUT WAIT.**

There's someone else there too.

(_A Boy. Tall. Asian. His eyes trained on the girl.)_

SHE ISN'T CHASING YOU, SWEETHEART.

**I**'v**E **n**E**v**E**r **T**h**O**u**G**h**T…**

That I was the type to make accusations.

I'm coming, love.

And this time,

_{I promise to never let you go.}_

…

**Yes, that was a pitiful gap between updates, but oh well. I don't get inspiration for PJO every day. And AHHH! Mark of Athena character reveals are up! I am so excited! What are you most excited for?**

**(Other than some good lip action. That bit's pretty obvious ;)**

**Violet Sky **


End file.
